My Way of the Ninja
by Draco82
Summary: After Sasuke leaves, Naruto goes to train, and comes back different. Pairings in the future.Takes place after Naruto episode 135.
1. Chapter 1

My Way of the Ninja

Chapter 1

Introduction: Before Naruto goes to train.

Disclaimar:

Chapter 1

Jiraiya told Naruto that before he left, he had to see Tsunade. He got up that morning, packed his things for

his trip with Jiraiya, and headed to Hokage Office. As Naruto was walking to the office, he noticed that

people still glared at him.

'_Man, I became a ninja, stopped Gaara, and still people hate me. Hell the newest one is it my _

_fault the Sasuke ran away. Sometimes I just want..." _thought Naruto.

"NARUTO WAIT UP!" screamed a girl's voice that he would always recognize "her" voice.

He turned around to see the pink haired kunochi run towards him. He would do anything for her, even

bring back Sasuke. He made a promise of a lifetime.

She stopped in front of him and asked "Where are you off to this early in the morning?"

"I have to go see the Hokage this morning, she wants to say something to me before I leave for

training. Then I will go train, come back, bring Sasuke back for you, and then BECOME HOKAGE!"

said Naruto.

Sakura just looked at him, wondering where he gets all of that energy. '_He was leaving to fulfill the _

_goals he promised to do. He always puts other people's feelings and wishes ahead of his own. Now I _

_am going to be alone, but next time I will not be a burden.' _thought Sakura.

"Well, don't forget you're not the only one training. I will train with Tsunade-sensei. When you come back, I

will help you bring Sasuke back. Now we better hurry, or we're going to be late." said Sakura as

she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along.

'_It's so gentle, so soft. Huh I can't tell her, how I feel for her' _though Naruto

"Okay, Hey I will race you there." said Naruto as he took off leaving her in the dust.

"HEY, YOU'RE CHEATING!" screamed Sakura, as she ran after him.

They were now standing in front of the Hokage's door to her living quaters. Naruto had been here before,

when he stole the Scroll of Seals. They were told to meet the Hokage here, by ANBU members. Sakura

knocked on the door, and waited for answer. _(Both of them? I thought it was only Naruto who was asked to see Tsunade)_

"Come in you two." said Tsunade

When Naruto and Sakura went inside they saw Shuzune, Jiraiya, and of course Tsunade having breakfast.

"Hmmm...that smells good. Obaa-chan, can I have some too?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, show some respect to the Hokage." said Sakura as she hit him on the head, and walked past him.

Tsunade giggled; this reminded her of time with her team. She always was the the one to put Jiraiya in line.

"You two take a seat, and we will join you in a minute. I just need to have my morning breakfast. Shizune, this

is really good." said Tsunade.

"I have to agree and this coffee hits the spot, especially after the "couple" of drinks I had last night."

said Jiraiya

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto was sitting there getting impaient, as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune had their third helping of breakfast.

_'I am supposed to be training right now, so I can get Sasuke back. But no I have to sit and wait for these two _

_to finish breakfast. The least they could offer something to eat.' thought Naruto. _

Sakura was sitting nice and calm, but her thoughts were something different.

'Damn those two, I am starving. Stupid diet, all I had today was a orange, and a glass of milk.

Then when I come to train those two are eating food like there's no tomorrow. DAMN IT THEY SHOULD

ATLEAST OFFER US SOMETHING TO EAT' Inner Sakura thought to herself.

"This is really good, I think that I could have another helping." said Jiraiya.

"I don't know, maybe another cup of coffee for me." said Tsunade.

"No problem, I will get those right away, Tsunade-sama" said Shizune.'

"THAT IS IT! ERO-SENNIN AND OBAA-CHAN, YOU TOLD ME TO GET UP EARLY AND COME

TO SEE YOU 'CAUSE YOU WANTED TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT. BUT ALL YOU ARE

DOING IS WASTING MY TIME. I COULD..." screamed Naruto as he was cut off by being hit

on the head by both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"BAKA" said Jiraya

After Shizune performed some medical ninjutsu on Naruto's head, they decided to get started.

Tsunade and Jiraya were sitting on one sofa, while Naruto and Sakura was sitting on the other. Shizune

was in the love seat, putting a cup of coffee out for everyone. Tsunade looked at Naruto as she spoke.

"Naruto, as you know, you will being leaving to train for two and half years with Jiraiya. Before

you go, however, I must give you something as a request from the Fourth Hokage. It involves many things, that

you will have questions about. However, I will not have the answer for you."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and was surprised that someone wanted to give him anything. He was shaking.

"As you know the village of Konoha has a secret law around you involving..." Tsunade was saying before

she was cut off

"Wait, Sakura, please leave, I don't want you to hear about this." said Naruto.

"Naruto, why do you want me to leave?" asked Sakura

"It involves something..." Naruto was saying, before Jiraiya tossed a rolled up napkin at him.

"Baka, she has every right to hear this. She needs to know this, you want her to prepare for the future." said

Jiraiya as he continued. "Who are you to tell her, that she doesn't need to hear this. She is your friend,

your teammate, and yet you don't want to tell her the truth?"

Sakura was confused as she watched him lower his head. Naruto knew were this was going, and hated it. He had a fear about telling his teammates the truth. They

might think he was a demon and blame him for everything. Just like the people in the village of Konoha.

"Anyway Naruto, I called you here to talk about the incident twelve years ago, when your father gave his life to seal

Kyuubi away." said Tsunade.

Sakura was shocked, and was thinking 'Naruto's father sealed Kyuubi away, but that would mean Naruto's

father was...'

Naruto's head shot up, "If my Father sealed the Kyuubi, that means, I am..." said Naruto.

Jiraiya looked them both in the eyes and said "Yes, Naruto, your father was my student, the greatest Ninja

Ever Known, the man some called the Yellow Flash, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha Village, Kazama Yondaime

Arashi was your father, Naruto."

"He chose you to be Kyuubi's container for that reason. You are his son, and he knew you would be able

to hold Kyuubi and not abuse its power." said Tsunade.

Naruto was in shock to say the least. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't move.

Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son. 'What a minute did he just say that...' thought Inner Sakura

"Wait a minute, I thought that Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth. What do you mean that Naruto is the container

for Kyuubi..." asked Sakura.

"When Naruto was born, a great burden was put on him. He is the jail for Kyuubi Nine Tails. His father

knew that Naruto was the only one that could truly hold that creature and not fall into madness." said Tsunade. She

looked at Naruto and saw him crying. She walked over to him, kneeled down and gave a hug, and patted him on

the back. "It's okay Naruto, let it out." said Tsunade

"Why? Why do people in Konoha hate me then? If my father was their hero, why do they hate me?" asked Naruto,

sobbing.

"He believed if his enemies were to find out that you were alive, they would have killed you, because he wasn't around

to protect you. That is why no one in this village knows about this, also that is why the Third made the S secret law to

never talk about it. Also that is why Kyuubi was sealed with in you, to protect you." said Tsunade

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Your Father knew he could not defeat Kyuubi without giving up his life. So the only way to truly protect you was to

give power. Power to protect yourself. He believed that the people of Konoha would respect you based on the fact

of your burden." said Jiraya

Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto was always in pain and she never knew. She always treated him bad, and she

didn't care. 'I didn't know. I gave you a second chance. I only liked Sasuke. Now I made you make that promise

to me. I placed so much on your shoulders, without a care. I didn't know.' thought Sakura

"Naruto, I am sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have placed so much on your shoulders. Naruto please forgive me." said Sakura.

"Sakura, you are the one that makes me strong. You and everyone cause I want to protect everyone." said Naruto.

"Anyway, I have to break up this emotional moment, moving on," said Tsunade "Your father, left some things for you,

when you were old enough. Since you are now fourteen, I want to give you his legacy." said Tsunade as she

waved Shizune to go get it.

"What did he leave me." asked Naruto.

"No one knows. It was sealed away, until you were old enough to know the truth. Now is that day, so I thought before

you leave, I will give you, what your father left behind for you." said Tsunade.

Shizune reappeared with a box. It was a wooden box, that was nicely designed, made of oak.

He looked at it and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"How do I open it?" asked Naruto

"You blood open's it." said Jiraiya

Naruto bit his thumb and made a line with his blood. Soon the box was glowing and a click was heard. Naruto reached

over and opened the box. Inside were five scrolls. Each one had something written on it. He looked at the one that said

'Naruto' on it, opened it and found it was a letter to him. He read out loud.

_Dear my son Naruto,_

_I guess if you are reading this now means you have now matured enough to understand about your past. As your father _

_Naruto, I sealed Kyuubi inside of you not to cause you harm in any way whatsoever. The demon that will be inside of you _

_is a blessing, in the sense that it shows you true strength of carrying such a heavy burden upon yourself proving that you_

_are the strongest and most faithful person I that could trust with this. Your mother was a beautiful woman, however she _

_died giving birth to you. She would be proud of you right now as well._

_Inside this box, I left you the most important teachings of our clan. Also, I left the our clan history, sword and my personal_

_made flute for you. I would like to learn our ways. It will not be easy, but I know you can succeed. I know you have already_

_passed all expectations. You can't however, talk about our clan secerts with anyone, except for the person you take _

_as your bride. It's so secretive that we are forbidden to talk about it because of its powers. Before I say anything more, _

_our clan is based on agility and silence or silent killing. We were trained to be the most advanced lethal _

_assassins on the village and probably the whole country considering the other clans' abilities, so the scrolls I left for_

_you can teach you the ways to follow in my footsteps and I would be most proud for you to follow this route._

_I know this sounds extremely harsh; but it is a move purely for the most desperate situations, however it will take _

_you a very long time to master it. Yet I am sure you will master it, I have my full faith in you, my son._

_Having been the fourth Hokage has been a great honour for me and I would have done anything to save the village I loved._

_I only hope you feel the same way. Don't back away from what others say, as your heart is much than that; listen to _

_them and always be determined to achieve your goal like I did in life._

_Do not be sad that we are not here with you but remember we are never that far away._

_Son, we will be your guardians in life and watch over you in your heart. You are the son we will forever protect _

_and will never look back upon it._

_Your mother and I would both want to fulfill you dream and gain your rightful honour as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village._

_Love your Father, who will always watch over you._

_Yondaime Arashi Kazama_

_PS: I will always be in your heart._

_PSS: Chicks dig a guy who can play the flute._

Naruto was shedding tears freely, not of saddness, but of joy. He always wanted to recognized by someone. Now his late father had recognized him. He was never alone.

"Father..." cried Naruto "I will do, what you ask of me. It's my promise as a ninja." said Naruto

"So Naruto are you ready." said Jiraiya.

"Yes, just let me pack these scrolls and I will be ready to go train. I will fulfill my promises to everyone." said Naruto.

as he took the srcolls and placed them in his bag. He put his bag on his back.

He went Shizune and said "Thank you, for being there for me."

Then he went to Tsunade. "Obaa-...Tsunade-sama thank you for everything." he gave her a hug.

"You just come back, okay. You said you would become Hokage one day, right." said Tsunade as she gave him a

big hug and kiss on his head.

Then he went to the last person in the room. Sakura Haruno, his friend, the person he would always protect.

"Be ready when I come back, cause we will bring Sasuke back. Together." said Naruto

Sakura lips turned into a smile, "Naruto, you just come back. Maybe, I will be better then you and take position

of Hokage." said Sakura as she gave him a hug.

"Well, we're off" said Jiraya as took Naruto in his arms and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Naruto.." whispered Sakura.

"Okay then, Sakura get to work. You have a lot to do today." said Tsunade

"Hiya" said Sakura as she took off towards the study to pratice medical ninjutsu.

Naruto and Jiraya have been traveling for a couple of days now. Naruto was trying to firgure out where this

secert training ground that Jiraya knew of was.

"Jiraiya are we almost there? I mean we have been running for like three days now. I mean, I understand

that we have to train in secret, but we passed the Wave Country yesterday, and I am getting hungry." said Naruto.

"Actually, Naruto we just arrived." said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked around the ruins and surprised how ancient this place was. Naruto stood in front of a valley of anicent ruins, and he could feel the history of this place. This place had a odd feeling in the air, but it felt comforting. Almost like a Holy place. There were temples, courtyards, and so much more. He looked at Jiraiya, and asked, "What is this place?"

"This is the place where the way of the Ninja was born, Naruto." said Jiraiya "This is the place I trained your

father to become a ninja. I believe it only fair that you train here as well."

"This is were my father trained." said Naruto as wind blew through his hair.

"Come on now, let's go set up camp. We have a lot to do before our guests arrive." said Jiraiya.

"What guests? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"A group of ninja that I know are coming to pay back a favor for me, to help with your training. But we

have to do something first, once camp is set up." said Jiraya

"Oh, what's that?" asked Naruto as he took off in a run down the cliff side.

Jiraiya was running right next to him, "To talk with Kyuubi." said Jiraiya

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto

After a few hours, Naruto finished setting up the camp. Jiraiya went around scouting the area, saying it was to make sure

there were no unwanted guests.

"Always leaves me to do the hard work. Probably just sleeping somewhere, until I finish, stupid Ero-Sennin" said Naruto as he started a fire to keep them warm and make some ramen.

Suddenly Jiraiya appeared and scared the crap out of Naruto.

"So are you ready to confront Kyuubi?" asked Jiraya

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Naruto do you want to lose control one day? I read the report you made and I read it to the others. I know you've used

Kyuubi's power, and that you lied in the report. I know it's time for you and Kyuubi to talk. You might one day

get very angry and might lose control. What do you think will happen?" asked Jiraiya.

"I never thought about it. You have a point. I can't lose control like I did back the valley. I need to learn to

control it, somehow." said Naruto

"Thattaboy, now sit down and close your eyes. I will be entering your mind, and together, we will confront Kyuubi." said Jiraiya.

They sat down around the fire. Jiraya looked at Naruto, and asked "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

"Here we go." said Jiraya as he performed some seals and when he finished fell to his side.

"Whoo, what a rush. Naruto, where are you?" asked Jiraya

"Right behind you. Anyway let's go, Kyuubi's cell is this way." said Naruto.

They started walking until they came to a giant cell, which had a small tag on it, reading 'seal'. All of a sudden

A giant nine-tailed fox appeared before them, and stared at the trespassers. "**What do you want now boy, and stupid perverted hermit**?" boomed

Kyuubi.

Jiraya was upset by that remark. "Great Kyuubi, we come to make a deal. I know that Naruto uses your power."

"**Borrows my power." **corrected Kyuubi.

"Okay, "borrows your power", anyway I came to make a deal." said Jiraya

"Since you can't leave this cell, and if Naruto dies, so do you, I wonder, would it be possible to teach Naruto to use your

power, without losing himself to it." asked Jiraiya.

"No, I can't teach him." said Kyuub.i

"Why the hell not? Am I too much of a idiot to do it? 'Cause if that is the reason, I will show you." screamed Naruto.

"**No that's not it either. For one thing boy, you are not an idiot. You are a lot smarter then most people give **

**you credit for. Anyway the reason, is that he's not a demon. While human chakra is blue, demon chakra is red.**

**This much you know already. The problem is that his body is not made to handle it. It's just the chakra **

**systems of a demon, and human are too different for him to use my power without concequences**." stated Kyuubi

"**Any example of this is every time, Naruto uses my power, he takes an unknown risk that he might**

**explode from using a chakra of a demon. So, to answer to your question, no, I can't teach him**." said Kyuubi.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Naruto

"**That is for only me to know." **stated Kyuubi

Jiraiya was trying to think of a way to handle this. Naruto was thinking, then came up with an idea.

"Kyuubi, what if I became a demon? You and I fuse our souls together. We can't remove the cell, but it can

be altered. So Kyuubi, you would be able to experience everything I do in the outside world, but I would be the one in control.

You can experience life through me, in return, your power and mine will combine to one. How does that

sound?" said Naruto.

Jiraya was shocked at what Naruto just said. Kyuubi was interested about this.

"Give me a moment to think about this?" stated Kyuubi

"Naruto, where did you learn about the idea of altering seals? I mean that is advanced knowledge for you is it not?" said Jiraya

"No, back in the academy someone asked a question about it and the teacher said it would be possible if you

had some experts do the work. So in theory, it could work. Besides I need Kyuubi's help to fulfill my dreams, and promises.

If this is the only way so be it. Besides, the village already thinks I am a demon, why not go all the way?" said Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at the kid, rubbed his head. "Naruto, you are the most unpredictable ninja there is." said Jiraiya.

Suddenly Kyuubi appeared and stated "It's a deal, kid. Now leave me so I can prepare my power. You also need

to get ready. We are going to need experts on seals."

"Already on the way, be here by tomorrow. I prepared them to be ready to alter the seal anyway." said Jiraiya.

"Every well, Naruto before you leave, thank you, it will be an honor to fight alongside a human like you." said Kyuubi.

"Kai" said Jiraiya, and Naruto and Jiraiya disappeared

"Naruto go to sleep. I will wait for the others to show up, they should be here in about an hour. Rest you will need it." said Jiraya

"Okay." said Naruto.

Naruto awoke to see Jiraiya and few others finishing something on the ground. It was pretty big, whatever it was.

Jiraya sensing that Naruto was awake, turned around to see Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto good you're up, we are almost ready to begin." said Jiraya

"Who are they Ero-Sennin? They look like ninja but I don't recognize their markings." said Naruto.

"First thing, don't call me ERO-SENNIN. Second these are ninja from the Village Bathed in Light. They are experts in seals, and they

owe me a favor. They understand what we want to do, so they will be the ones rewriting the seal for you. While I put up

a barrier to make sure no one gets hurt. Okay, now I will explain how this works." said Jiraya.

_Five Minutes later_

"Understand?

"Umm...of course I do." said Naruto

"Just go lay down in the center of the circle, and I will tell you what to do. Jeez can't follow simple instructions." said Jiraiya

as he walked to his position. "Okay everyone, we are going to get started. Naruto follow instructions."

"Hiya" screamed Naruto

"Now, Naruto we are going to power up the seal. When I tell you, call upon Kyuubi's power, and the seal will do the rest.

Note Kyuubi must release all of his chakra, okay." said the white shinobi.

"Hiya" screamed Naruto

Soon the giant seal started to glow. Soon it was so bright Naruto had to shut his eyes. He starting to feel something

strange.

"Naruto, tell Kyuubi to send his power through to you." said the White Shinobi

Naruto did it. At first he felt nothing, but after a few seconds he was screaming in pain. He felt himself changing. Muscles,

bones, everything was in pain and he was screaming. After about fifteen minutes, Naruto felt the pain go away and

felt warm. He opened his eyes to see the seal stop glowing. He sat up and looked at his hands and then he turned around

and looked at Jiraiya and asked "So, how much did I change?" asked Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Returned

Jiraiya was walking in the streets of Konoha. He looked around to notice the place had changed, since the last time he was here. Two and half years did wonders for the place.

_'Tsunade, you're doing a great job. There seem to be more commoners then in the last couple years. It's hard to believe that it's been two and half years. Now, if I could just find the kid.' thought Jiraiya_

Sitting on a roof top, over looking the Village of Konoha was someone no one could recognize. He had spiked hair, but also he had a pony tail that went down the middle of his legs. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt that was baggy at the end of the sleeves, on the back of which was the symbol of Konoha. He carried a katana sword on his back and his pants were black, baggy at the bottom. He had a small pouch that was tied around his left leg, a pair of blue sandals, and a forehead protector. To his right side was a backpack that seemed to be filled with stuff.

He started speaking out loud to no one

"Man Konoha, you have changed over the years. The people seem so lively that it's not funny. Also noticed that they placed Obaa-chan's face on the mountain. I wonder how much everyone has changed over the two years, I've been gone. I bet Sakura-chan has become a better ninja, and also more beautiful. You know, Kakashi, or should I say Sensei." said the person sitting down.

Kakashi stepped out from his hiding spot, and walked toward the person sitting on the edge of the roof. "I see you've returned. It's been over two years, I was worried that you'd never come back to this village. I knew it would take a long time to master the techniques that your father left you. But again you have proven me wrong. You are the most unpredictable ninja in the world, Uzumaki Naruto." said Kakashi

"Well you know me, have to surprise someone. Anyway Kakashi, how are things going? I bet you've been busy since I left." said Naruto.

"Well yeah, it has been busy. I haven't been on so many missions since I was young. Then without you around it was quiet. It was also boring most of the time, since you took away the creator of my favorite book." said Kakashi

"That is good to hear. How is she doing?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi looked at him, and figured out what he meant. "She is doing fine. She is a hell of a lot better, then she was two years ago. Being that Hokage has her working around the clock and training. Also she is now a Chunnin with the title of Hokage apprentice. She missed you over the years. She needs someone to talk to. Maybe you should stop by and say hi to Sakura." Said Kakashi.

"Well, if I know her, she's probably training right now. So she most likely will be at the Hokage's office." Naruto concluded.

"Kakashi, I know, you know about my change since I left. I know you've probably been reading reports on my development and stuff. Just so you know I am not a..." said Naruto but was cut off.

"A monster ha, you are more of a pain then one of those. A pain that I am glad is back. Just look at you, the women will go crazy for you now. I bet fight you'll have to fight them off with the sword of yours." said Kakashi as he patted him on the back

"So Naruto, do you think you are prepared?"

"I am as prepared as I can be. Anyway I bet Jiraiya is either looking for me, but more likely he's peeping on a bath house. So I better go get him and drag him the Hokage's office." said Naruto as he stood up. "Oh Kakashi, I got a gift for you, here. I know you have been waiting for it for two years now." said Naruto as he handed him a package and with that jumped off the building.

"It couldn't possibly be what I think it is..." said Kakashi as he was ripping at the package. Kakashi's eye widened as he stared at the newest edition of "Come Come Paradise". "Uzumaki Naruto, you have my vote to become Hokage." said Kakashi as started to read the book.

Naruto found Jiraiya alright, trying to sneak a peek at the women's side of the bath house. After dragging him away, him protesting that he needed to do more "research" they made their way to the Hokage's Office. When they were making their way through the hallways, people were

whispering that Jiraiya was back, and without Naruto. Naruto shook his head, wondering if he really did change that much. He saw some of the girls giggling at him, saying how cute he was. One thing that caught Naruto's attention was the scent in the air. It was her scent. It was everywhere in this hallway. It was driving his senses crazy. He didn't even notice that Jiraiya grabbed him and said "Where are you going? We have reached Tsunade's office. Let's get this

over with quick, so I can go back to my "research"."

"Whatever Ero-Sennin." said Naruto

"Stop calling me that!" said Jiraiya as he pushed open the door, to find Tsunade sitting in her chair busy going through paperwork. They walked a couple steps, when they heard her say "What do you want, I am very busy." said Tsunade.

"Be careful Obaa-chan, or wrinkles will start showing." said Naruto.

"Naruto? Is that you?" said Tsunade as she stopped what she was doing and walked around her desk. "It's been so long, Naruto, Jiraiya. You seem to have changed so much, come here and give me a hug." said Tsunade.

Naruto walked over to her, only to get hit on the head. "NO ONE CALLS ME OBAA-CHAN IS THAT UNDERSTOOD NARUTO." said Tsunade as she pulled him into a hug. "I missed you, when you were gone." said Tsunade

"I missed you to Tsunade. Oh I got you a gift on the way back here. Hang on a second." said Naruto as he put his bag down and looked through it. Tsunade meanwhile looked at Jiraiya, and asked "How are you? Seems to me you're a little restless, Jiraiya."

"Well working with a kid that is probably more powerful then me now, then add in the lack of "research", I had, yeah, I'd say I'm a little restless." said Jiraiya

"Pervert" said Tsunade

"Here you go Tsunade. It's a set of sake cups, also three bottles of sake for you." said Naruto

"Thank you, Naruto." said Tsunade

All of sudden, someone came into the office.

"Tsunade-sensei, I have completed the check on the patients in the hospital for you. Then I picked up...Jiraiya, where's Naruto?" asked Sakura

Her scent was almost intoxicating. He turned around to face Sakura and said "Hi, it's been a while huh?" said Naruto.

She looked at the tall, long-haired young man standing in front of her. It seemed like she knew him, but she couldn't put a name with the face. "Umm...do I know you or something?" asked

Sakura.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I can't believe that you would forget about the ninja that made you a promise of a lifetime." said Naruto with a smile.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. That smile said it all. She looked at him as if he was a different person. He was even taller then her now. He still seemed to be the same person he always was, but different. She looked at his figure and then noticed the hair. It was really long, almost like an extension of himself Her eyes began to water as she asked him, "Naruto, is really you?" said Sakura

"Of course it is, who else could it be." said Naruto as he stood there, still smiling.

"Naruto!" said Sakura as she dropped her stuff and ran over to give him a hug. "I missed you, baka!"

"I know Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he returned the hug.

Sakura blushed a little bit. Naruto a tint of red too. As quickly as it had started, the two let go of the embrace, trying to hide their beet-red faces from each other.

"Umm...anyway Naruto you probably want to get started right away, with trying to get Sasuke back However, today and tomorrow, you are to rest. That is an order, no training. Actually you are forbidden to think about training. You got that?"

"Whatever you say Obaa-chan." Naruto replied.

With a clearly irritated face, Tsunade continued.

"Also you might want to check out your new place. Sakura, you can have the rest of the day off too. I'm sure you'd be more than happy to show Naruto around town, take him out to see his friends, and stuff. As the Fifth Hokage of Konoha Village, I order you to have a good time. Is that understood?" said Tsunade

Both nodded.

"Good now, get going."

As Naruto walked a little behind Sakura, he was mostly just looking at how she had changed over the two years he was gone.. She had regrown her hair back, but it wasn't as long as before.

Her figure was signs of both maturity and training. Then he couldn't get over that scent of hers, ever since he fused with Kyuubi, he knew her scent. For some reason he couldn't figure out.

'She is gotten more beautiful, since I left.' thought Naruto

**"You know Kid, if you like her tell her." said Kyuubi as he opened the link**

'I can't, 'cause she is in love, with the person I would call my best friend. Also I want her to be happy. That will never happen to me.' said Naruto

**'How do you know that would make her happy in the end. That last time her and Sasuke were not that close to each other. Hell, the guy left, in the pursuit of power. You and I both know that.' said Kyuubi**

'But...' said Naruto

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Sakura

Naruto shook his head to make it look like he was daydreaming.

"Yep, perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head

They continued walking in the park, until they found an ice cream stand. Naruto reached into his pocket, pulled some money and bought two ice cream cones. Sakura took a seat under a tree. Naruto came over and gave her one, and sat down next to her.

"So Sakura, did you go up in rank since I have been away?" asked Naruto

"Yep, I am now a Chunin Med Ninja. I'm pretty proud on how far I have come over the course of two years. Too bad, since you haven't had a chance to take the test again, you are still a Genin, huh Naruto." said Sakura.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN MY RANK HASN'T CHANGED SINCE I HAVE BEEN AWAY!" screamed Naruto.

"Nope, but you are still in a way the same old Naruto. It's nice to see you again after all this time. You have changed, a lot." said Sakura.

"Well you know training and stuff does that to you. So, what did learn from Obaa-chan? Did she teach you any cool moves?" asked Naruto

"First she had me cover all the medical ninjutsu. Then it was combat training, and also to learn how to develop her superhuman strength. Lastly some genjutsu skills and some summon ninjutsu. It was hard to do that. But now I can summon giant snails to help me in battle, it's kinda cool." said Sakura

"Wow, Sakura you learned all that in 2 years, that's amazing. You always were the smart one." said Naruto as he continued eating his ice cream.

Sakura looked at him. He had changed in appearance, had gained more control, but was still that crazy unpredictable boy at heart. He was very hard to read now though. He was taller then her now, and to think he used to be short. Then there was his hair, which was extremely long. His baggy clothes didn't hide the fact that he'd toned out.

"So Naruto, what did you learn over the years?" asked Sakura

"Oh, look at the time, we should get going. I want to check out my new place." said Naruto as he stood up and reached his hand, to pull Sakura up.

"Why are you avoiding my question Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I will tell you later, promise." said Naruto with a simple smile.

"Fine, but I want to know." said Sakura as she took his hand.

Soon they left the park, not realizing that they never let go of each others hand

As they were walking down the street to Naruto's new apartment, they just happened to walk by Ino's family flower store. Ino Yamanaka just happened to be outside, when she noticed two things. One was Sakura was walking through the village with some guy who was hot. Two they were holding hands. She needed to get the latest gossip.

"Sakura, Hi." said Ino waving at her

"Hi Ino, what's up?" asked Sakura

"Oh I just want to know what the hot guy's name that you are holding hands with is" said Ino.

"Nani!" said both Naruto and Sakura, as they both looked down and noticed they were holding hands.

"Ahhhh!" both screamed as both were blushing and let go of each other's hand.

"INO, I AM NOT DATING HIM!" screamed Sakura.

"Oh come on, don't hide this secret from me. I know were holding hands with him, and the look on your face was to die for." said Ino

"Sakura-chan, I am sorry. I should have been more aware." said Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?" whispered Ino, thinking who referred to Sakura like that. "AH! NO WAY! THAT COULDN'T BE UZUMAKI NARUTO, COULD IT! HE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THAT HOT!" screamed Ino.

"Hi Ino, what has it been, two years? It is good to see you again." said Naruto

"Wow Naruto, when did you grow? If I wasn't dating someone right now, I would SO just take you and..." said Ino

"OKAY INO-PIG, STOP RIGHT THERE. NARUTO COME WITH ME, I AM TAKING YOU TO YOUR NEW APARTMENT, BEFORE THIS BIMBO TRIES SOMETHING!" screamed Sakura as she dragged Naruto away.

"Wow Sakura, didn't know you were so bold. Didn't think you had it in you." said Ino

"STOP UP INO-PIG!" screamed Sakura

As they went further down the street, Ino whispered, "There will definitely be a party tonight."

They arrived at Naruto's new apartment. Sakura took out the key, put it into the slot, turned the knob and finally opened the door. Naruto stepped inside and took a look around. He was amazed because this place was so much better then his original place. It was a small studio apartment. It had a very modern day kitchen, some furniture, it seemed the bedroom was a little on the other end of the apartment. On the wall were scrolls, along with a weapons rack for his ninja tools. Also there was a book shelf, nothing really on them.

Then finally there was a king size bed with dressers. He looked and found the stuff from his old apartment.

He walked around some more, still carrying his bag. Soon he was lying on the bed, put his bag down, and took off his katana. He then heard a tea kettle ring. He sat up and saw Sakura making tea. _'Man she's been busy keeping the new place clean for me. I can smell it everywhere.' thought Naruto_.

"Naruto, have some tea." said Sakura

"Sure." said Naruto as he got up from the bed and walked on over.

They were now sitting on the couch. Sakura wanted to know why Naruto didn't want to talk what he learned over the past couple of years.

"Naruto...can you tell me why you are being so secretive." said Sakura

"Well...since we have privacy, I can. You see Sakura, I am no longer the Naruto you knew, in a way. You see, when we reached the training ground, Jiraiya and I had a talk with Kyuubi." started Naruto. "I found the red chakra that I was "borrowing" from could have killed me in time. So pretty much, I needed Kyuubi's power. Jiraiya was trying to find a way for me access this power. Kyuubi said the only way was that I accepted to become either a demon or half demon. So then, I agreed to it. I am a half demon, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto..." said a shocked Sakura

"Let me finish, please. So Jiraiya arranged for the seal to be altered, but was shocked that I agreed. Later, I explained that Kyuubi can't live without me and I can't live without Kyuubi. I needed the power to fulfill all my dreams and promises. After that a group of ninja altered my fathers seal, and as a result I have access to all Kyuubi's powers, and Kyuubi has access to outside through me. He can never leave. So then I trained. I can't tell you about my ancestral family techniques, because that is the way of the clan. I can tell you, I learned most of Jiraiya's techniques and a Kenjutsu style made for demons. I know this is a big shock, but I will do everything in my power to fulfill my promise to you." explained Naruto

_'She probably will hate me now, because I am a half demon." thought Naruto_

"You know you are still you, right?" said Sakura.

Naruto looked at her, because he was shocked that she said that. He expected her to hate him because he had fused with a demon, but she said he was still Naruto.

"Naruto will always be Naruto. The most unpredictable ninja in the village of Konoha." said Sakura said smiling. "You better never think otherwise. Anyway, that would explain a couple of things. Like your hair for example, it's moving."

"Huh? Oh this." said Naruto as he pointed to his ponytail. His ponytail was rubbing Sakura's hand. "It's actually my tail." said Naruto.

"Oh, really. That is so cool." said Sakura as she touched it.

They talked for hours about the last two years of their lives. Soon there was a knock at the door.

Naruto got up to answer the door, and there stood, none other than Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee.

"Yo Rock Lee, how are you doing man?" said Naruto as he pulled him into a hug.

"Naruto, my rival and good friend you have returned. It's good to see you are back." said Rock Lee.

"Man, come on in, check out my new place." said Naruto

"Actually, I am here to take you out, a request of a Jounin of Konoha, who also wants to see you, along with all of your friends." said Rock Lee "Come on now, you too Sakura-chan."

"Wait, which Jounin sent you Lee?" asked Sakura.  
"Hyuuga Neji." explained Lee. "He was the first of our class to reach the level of Jounin."  
"Yeah, Naruto, he's changed since you fought him in the Chunnin match. I heard that wants a rematch with you." said Sakura.  
"Come on now, we don't have all night. Everyone is waiting." said Lee "Sakura-san, I will escort you."  
"No, I can get there on my own." said Sakura "Naruto, what are you doing?"  
"Well, let me just grab something real quick. I got gifts for everyone." said Naruto.

Soon they arrived at their destination, which was a bar. Naruto was shocked to go inside and see everyone drinking. They noticed Naruto come in and soon were giving him hugs and saying that it was good to see him back. He noticed that all of them had changed over the years, as well as taking in their scents unconsciously.

"Naruto, you got to tell me, what the hell have you been doing all this time?" asked Kiba.

"Well mostly training and traveling around the countries." said Naruto "Oh, Kiba, Akamaru, I got gifts for you and everyone else. He reached into his bag and pulled out two scrolls. He performed a few jutsu and out came all the gifts.

Kiba and Akamaru, got scroll of attacks that were meant for Ninja and beast. Akamaru jumped up and licked Naruto's face in appreciation.

Naruto gave Neji a new kunai that was meant for close range combat. "Neji, I hope you like it."  
"Naruto, some time in the future, I want a rematch. You are the only one that I can call a challenge around here." said Neji.  
Naruto extended his hand and said "It's a deal."

Naruto then continued handing out gifts to everyone. Ino got a scroll about some rare flowers that made helpful potions, Tenten got a new iron staff that was made using a different forging technique, which made it heavy, but still powerful. When Lee got his gift, his eyes practically bugged out of his head, it was a form of Taijutsu that would make his moves more powerful and less predicable. Shikamaru got a brand new chess set with glass pieces. Shinno got a new pair of shades, which allowed him to see in the dark. Chouji got a scroll that detailed which resturants in the area had the best meat deals. Naruto tried to remember who else there was in the village he had gotten a gift for, when Hinata showed up, exclaimed his name, and gave him a big hug herself, which practically made steam erupt from Sakura's ears as her eyes turned whiter than Hinata's. Hinata sure had changed since left. She had grown her hair down to her shoulders and let it hang freely. Judging from the hug she gave him, she wasn't as shy anymore.  
"Hello Naruto, did you get me something?" asked Hinata  
"Of course, hang on a second. Now where did I put it. Ah there it is." said Naruto.  
Naruto pulled out a silk scarf. He put it around her neck, and said "When bought it, I thought it would look good on you." said Naruto.

Sakura watched as everyone got gifts, except her. She was disappointed firstly, that she had not gotten a gift, and then pissed off because she knew that Naruto wouldn't come back to Konoha without giving her, a member of his own team, who he'd sworn a promise to, a gift. Then seeing Hinata get that beautiful silk scarf, made her blood boil.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT! THAT WHITE-EYED FORMER WALLFLOWER GETS A SILK SCARF, AND I GET NOTHING? WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER! I'M ON HIS DAMN TEAM! I'M SURE NARUTO CARES MORE ABOUT ME THAN HER! HELL, I'M TEN TIMES THE GIRL SHE IS! SHE BETTER GET AWAY FROM MY NARUTO...Wait a sec, did I just call him 'my' Naruto? DAMMMIT!" Inner Sakura shouted as her more relaxed outer form simply sat there, looking sadly as the others gathered around the newly returned Naruto, with scrolls full of gifts.

Ino whispered to Sakura, "Looks like you got some competition."

"Shut up, Ino-PIG!. I don't know what you're talking about!" said Sakura as she slammed her glass down on the table, which sent a shockwave through the glass AND the table, breaking them both. Ino watched this display carefully.

"You sure? You might want to ask your glass and table the same question." Ino commented as she walked away.

By the end of the night, everyone was pretty drunk except for Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee, most likely since the last time Lee got drunk, it took Gai and Neiji to fend off his Drunken Fist antics. Soon everyone was about to leave and go home. Naruto looked at Sakura, and said "I can walk you home."

"Sure." said Sakura.

As they were walking home, the two were pretty quiet most of the way back.. Soon they were standing in front of the Haruno residence.

"Well Naruto, this is where we part ways." said Sakura as she started to walk away, to only feel his hand grab her wrist.

"Wait, there was something, I wanted to give you. You thought that I forgot to get you something?" said Naruto "Not at all, it's just my gift to you is a little more nicer than the ones for the others."

He reached up his sleeve and jutsued out a rose. Then he reached inside the rose and pulled out a necklace. It had a golden chain with a pink diamond on the end.

"The rose is for the person, who took care of my stuff when I was away." said Naruto as he handed her the rose. "The necklace is for the person, who is closest to my heart." he continued as he put the necklace around her neck. "Goodnight Sakura-chan, I will see you tomorrow."

Sakura was speechless, she couldn't believe that Naruto got her a golden diamond necklace.

"Naruto, before you go. I've got to make good on a bet that I lost once." said Sakura "After our next mission, will you take me out on a date?" said Sakura

"Sure, but I will hold you to it." said Naruto.

"Great, well goodnight." said Sakura as she went inside.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan" whispered Naruto as he walked back to his apartment.

Meanwhile with Sakura…

_'Man I can't just believe I asked out Naruto. I know that deep down, I'm not over Sasuke, but still…Naruto's changed, who knows what will happen.' thought Sakura as she drifted off to sleep._

_The next day…_

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were standing in front of the Hokage.

"I hate to cut your vacation short, but I have a mission for you. Kazekage of the Sand, has been kidnapped. Also Kankurou has been poisoned. So we have to move fast, now get going." said Tsunade.

"Quick question, who attacked the Village of Sand?" asked Kakashi.  
"The Atatsuki attacked the sand village." said Tsunade  
_'Damn them, always attacking people for their own stupid goals. I'll crush them.' thought Naruto  
_

Sakura put a hand on Naruto, and "Calm down, we can't take you into a battle like this."  
"Prepare your equipment, we leave in five minutes." said Kakashi as he disappeared, followed by the other two shinobi.

5 minutes later, Sakura and Naruto were standing outside the gates of Konoha, where, quite contrary to his ways, Kakashi was waiting for THEM to show up.  
Naruto appeared with Sakura.

"Amazing you're actually here before us. Now I know to take this mission seriously." said Naruto.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree, and Naruto asked, "Who is the new Kazekage, anyway?"  
"Didn't you hear? Gaara's the new Kazekage." Sakura said._  
_"WHAT?" screamed Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

My Way of the Ninja

Chapter 3

Title - The Desert Town

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, saying "Yes Gaara is the leader of the Sand Village. He's changed over the years, Naruto. Mostly because of you, but this is something he would want to tell you. So let's get going."

Naruto thought for a minute, "Kakashi, if we weren't with you, how fast could you make it to the Village of Sand? By yourself mind you." asked Naruto

"I would say two and half days. Why do you want to know?" asked Kakashi

"Well the report said that Kankuro was poisoned, right? Secondly, and some of the other Sand Ninja were injured. Finally add in the fact that Kazekage has been kidnaped. This leaves the village open to attack by the Sound Ninja Village. If Sound finds out, the Sand will be in big trouble. Am I right?" asked Naruto

"That could be true." said Kakashi "I hadn't thought of that..."

"Naruto, did just use your brain...?" said Sakura in a teasing manner

"Right now that is not the point. What I'm trying to say is, that I can make it to the Sand Village by tonight. If I run at my full speed anyway." said Naruto

"Naruto that's impossible, no one can run that fast. Not even Lee could do it." said Sakura

"So, Naruto when did you learn your father's technique? I ask only because only Yellow Flash could run that fast." said Kakashi

"Anyway, the objective was to secure the area, and the fastest way to do that is to get to the village of Sand, before anyone else does. My point is that, I can make it there by tonight and take Sakura with me to heal the wounded. While Sakura helps with the wounded, I can help secure the village. Once you arrive, we can go to get the Kazekage back. Also this would give us time to get an update on the situation there." said Naruto. "What do you think?"

Sakura walked up to him and asked, "Who are you, and what have you done with Naruto?"

"Wow Naruto, you have changed?" said Kakashi

"Well I have grown up. The only thing is, to do all this Kakashi, since I am still just a Genin, I would need your permission." said Naruto.

Kakashi closed his eye for a minute. He was thinking about Naruto's plan. He made sense in a lot of ways. Also this would get the Sand Village more prepared in case someone did try to attack. "Alright, I agree." said Kakashi

"Wow, Naruto you have a good idea for a change." said Sakura.

"To think you actually sound smart Naruto."

"Thanks, well I am the most unpredictable ninja in the world, right? Anyway, Sakura hold this would you?" said Naruto as he threw his sword over to Sakura. He fixed his backpack so it was hanging on the front of his body. Then he formed the seal of the tiger. Concentrating for a minute, he said "Release!" All of sudden chakra energy that was visably gathered around both Naruto's wrists and ankles, shattered and disappeared.

Naruto stretched his body, saying "Man, it's good to have those things off again. Sakura hop on my back, let's go." said Naruto as he kneeled down for her to get on.

"What the hell was that? Also why do have to get on your back?" asked Sakura as she blushed at bit.

"First answer, family secret. Two, the only way for me to get us both there in time, is for me to carry you." said Naruto

"NO WAY!" screamed Sakura, as she stomped her foot into the ground, causing a crack in the earth.

"Look, we can go about this one of two ways. One is you get on my back and I run as fast as I can to the Sand Village, or if you'd prefer, I carry you in my arms." said Naruto

Sakura bit her lip, both ways were embarrassing

"Hey Naruto, maybe you should just pick her up and carry her there. People will start thinking you're going out or something." said Kakashi

"Fine, jeeze you two are jerks." said Sakura as she climbed onto Naruto's back and got settled. _'Man he has been working out, I mean these muscles are so toned. He feels so comfortable...AHAHAH WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?' Thought INNER SAKURA._

Naruto stood up and looked at Kakashi and "See ya.."

The next thing that happened amazed Kakashi. Naruto disappeared, with amazing speed. The thing that amazed him the most was there was no sound, no teltale marks on the ground. Nothing indicated that the boy was running.

"_That was amazing, Naruto. You are truly the son of Yellow Flash." Kakashi thought_.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura...

Sakura was amazed as well. She couldn't figure out how fast they were going. In fact she didn't even know that Naruto could do this at all. 'This is so cool! Hey, what is that around my waist.' thought Sakura as she looked down and saw Naruto's tail wrapped around her waist. "Naruto, why is your tail around my waist?" said Sakura

"Just to make sure you don't fall off. Anyway hold on tight." said Naruto as he continued to run, as some crazy speed.

Sakura held her ear against Naruto's back, and listened to his heart beat. He felt so warm and comfortable, she didn't want to move at all. The quiet rhythm of his heartbeat soon lulled her to sleep before she could catch herself nodding off.

Suddenly, Sakura felt someone nudging her. She didn't want to get up right now. Then someone started to tickle her, and that was it. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Sakura as she punched someone right in the face with all of her strength. She looked around and saw Temari with a look of shock standing in the doorway. "So we made it in time, umm...where is Naruto. Temari pointed to the wall to her right and there hanging through the wall was Naruto's limp body. "Naruto?" 'How did he end in up in the wall?' thought Sakura. "OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed as she realized she was how he ended up in the wall.

"Naruto, I am so sorry." she apologized, making sure the poor guy was okay. She made a mental note to herself that a slap from her was now a punch to everyone else.

A hand came up and she heard Naruto's voice, "I'm...otay. Jus a litle pai..."

"Damn Sakura, remind me never to wake you up. I don't want to feel that." said Temari with a smile. "Anyway, can you take a look at Kankuro, because no one knows what kinda of poison he was injected with." said Temari with eyes that were pleading.

"Where's the patient?" said Sakura as she stood up, her mind focused on the mission at hand once more.. "Naruto, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." said Naruto as he pulled himself up to a standing position, rubbing his head.

They reached the medical room, where Kankuro was resting, as well as someone who had been poisoned could rest.. Sakura could easily tell just by looking at his face that the poison was very strong. Standing in the room was Baki, an old lady, and old man, some other doctors. The old lady was talking to Baki "I've never seen a poison like this. I don't have anyway to cure him. I am sorry." said the old lady

Sakura ran in, "I will examine the patient. Please stand back." said Sakura as she ran to Kankuro's side to begin the emanation. "Can you tell any details about what happened?" said Sakura to the Med Nin's. "No, all we know was that he was attacked by someone." said One of the Med Nin's. Also that he was poi..."

The Medical Ninja was cut off by the screaming voice "DEMON!"

She turned around to see the old lady launch herself into the air, about to attack Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch as he caught her kick and threw her back to where she was. She landed and went into a defensive position, along with the old man. Baki stood where he was, but was shaking in fear. Naruto looked at the old lady and man. "What the hell is your problem?" said Naruto

"You are a demon. Leave or we will kill you." said the old man

"Demons are not allowed to be here. They bring trouble and danger."

Naruto looked at them, he then looked at Baki, who was still shaking, and sighed.

"Very well. I will leave the room, however I will be going with Temari to begin preparations. If you're going to have a problem with me, then I suggest you get it out now." said Naruto "But know this, I am not leaving until I bring Gaara back. I don't care what you think of me, but get in my way and you'll be laying in that same bed over there." said Naruto as he walked out of the room.

"Sakura, who was that?" asked Baki.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he has changed over the years, but he's still Naruto." said Sakura as she looked at Baki with a slight smile. She went back to working on Kankuro, she needed to work fast so that the poison could not spread further. After finishing with Kankuro, she went to work on one of the ninja that were hurt during the attack.

When Sakura finally went to her room, she was exhausted. 'I at least got a few patients up and running again, and was able to find a cure for the poison. But Kankuro will be in bed for a couple days. Speaking of beds, where is mine?.'

She opened her door to only find Naruto sitting by the windowsill,. seeming to be deep in his own thoughts. She just looked at him and noticed that in the moonlight, he still looked pretty hot.

'_Wait a minute this is my room, what the hell is he doing here?' thought Sakura._

"I just wanted to see how you were doing? I mean, you were in the medical area for a while. Sorry I couldn't stay with you, but I didn't want to cause any more problems. Besides, I bet everyone is doing a lot better now because of you." said Naruto as he continued to look at the moon. "Come on, get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." said Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto. Are you okay, I mean what that old bitch said back there must of hurt." she said as she took a couple steps towards him

"I mean, I could lie and say no. But you would know I lied. Besides I can't lie to you Sakura-chan. You've gone through enough already, and I don't want to cause you any more pain. Lie down, I'll play you a song I made up." said Naruto as he pulled out the flute his father made for him.

He started to play, it had a nice melody to it. Sakura clutched the necklace that he gave her the other day. The melody took over her thoughts, she started to remember the old times of Team Seven. The good days. Soon she was crying, weeping because those days were over. Sasuke left her, even after she said that she loved him. Then Naruto came back hurt, injured from trying to get back Sasuke. Her tears were falling freely.

"Naruto, I...I...am sorry." said Sakura. Naruto stopped playing, and looked at her, with his own eyes, which had also begun to tear up.

"Why would you say something like that Sakura? You don't have to apologize for anything. You have done nothing wrong, if anything, I should apologize. I never told you anything about my past, or about myself. I would make you angry for stupid reasons just to get your attention. Then I couldn't bring Sasuke back to you. I should apologize for all the things I did wrong in the past. I was a foolish child, now I am a demon..." said Naruto until he was cut off by slap to the face.

"You idiot, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not a monster? You, are Uzumaki Naruto, and you don't need to apologize for anything that you've done. You are a person that cares too much, if anything. You take on too many burdens. If anything, I'm to blame because I shouldn't have put the burden of Sasuke on your shoulders. I don't want to you to push your dream to the side for anyone, not even me. You have a power that most people wished they had. You can bring out a person's true feelings, no matter how far into the darkness they are. So what? You may be a demon, but you are still Naruto. You are a man that's done so much for the people you know, that I don't even think you realize that you have." said Sakura with tears falling freely, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I treated you unfairly, all those years ago. I never once considered your feelings, during any of our time together on team seven. I thought you were just an idiot, that we were powerful because Sasuke was on the team. When you left, I thought that I would never see you again. I had nightmares of you being killed by Sasuke because of me. I still have them because Naruto, you were the only person that said that I wasn't a burden. So, Naruto can you ever forgive me for all the pain I have caused you?" finished Sakura as she turned away from him.

"Sakura-chan..." said Naruto as he hopped down.

He stood behind her, see her shoulders move up and down shakingly, knowing she was crying.

"I bet it's been hard the past few years on you. I know you couldn't talk to anyone about these emotions you've been holding inside you. I'm positive that it hurt put those feelings aside, so you could look strong." Naruto put his arms around her in a hug, "I am here Sakura, if you want to talk about it, we can. I will never leave you again. I will be there whenever you need me. So tell me about everything you have been feeling these two years." said Naruto with a sincere voice.

Soon, Sakura released herself from his embrace and was sitting on the bed. He pulled a chair over and he sat down.

"Well when Sasuke left, I told him things that I never told anyone before..." started Sakura.

The conversation continued through the night, with Sakura and Naruto sharing the feelings they put away for over two years.

Sakura awoke the next morning before Naruto, but what surprised her the most was she was laying on Naruto. At first she was shocked, but then she recalled the night before. The conversation they shared. The feelings that were told. She got up and decided to bring Naruto back some breakfast. As she left the room, she ran into Temari.

"Hey Sakura, so how did you sleep last night, especially with Naruto in your room. Hmmm...?" asked Temari with silly grin.

"Oh we slept fine, ...What a minute, how do you know about that?" asked a now blushing Sakura

"Well I was on guard duty last night. I walked past your room a couple of times and notice the light next door turned off. Then I looked in Naruto's room and saw he wasn't there. Then I checked on you and lo' and behold I saw you lying on Naruto. Must of been some night, I didn't think you had it in you." said Temari

Sakura was as red as a beet. She looked at the floor. "It wasn't like that, we just talked and he laid down and I fell asleep too. Nothing happened. Anyway, care to join me for breakfast?" said Sakura, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, but I want details." said Temari

Naruto woke about an hour later. He sat up and remembered the previous night. Her scent was all over him. It was driving his senses crazy. He looked around the room, and saw some fruit with some milk on the table. He walked over to it, and saw a note.

_Good Morning Naruto_

_Anyway I'm sorry, but I had to go down the medical wing to check on a couple things. So I brought you some breakfast. See you later. _

_PS Thanks for last night_

_Sakura_

'**So did you finally, tell her.' asked Kyuubi**

'I told you before, that I can't do that to her. She loves someone else. He was my best friend. I promised to bring him back. So why do you want me to tell that 'secret'. I can't, she has too many burdens as it is.' spoke Naruto

'**Kid as I said before to you: Never live your life with regrets. You might lose something one day. She is the most important thing to you, trust me I know. The point is that you have to be selfish sometimes. You can't always live your life for others. You have done enough already. Don't you want a little happiness?' said Kyuubi**

'You know why, so don't try to feed me that. I can't give her everything she wants.' spoke Naruto as he cut off the link. He didn't want to hear Kyuubi's philosophy on life. "I better go check out the defenses this village has right now. After I check the woods, I will go see Sakura-chan."

Naruto went around the city looking for any weaknesses. Instead, what he found made him angry. This town was completely on the defensive. They had plenty of ninja protecting the town, and yet it looked like no one was going after Gaara. Naruto went back to the main Hokage tower in the Sand Village. On the way, he saw Gaara's Jounin Instructor, Baki. Naruto jumped down from the top of the building to land behind him.

"Baki, I want some answers, here and now. Why in the hell are you not going after your Kazekage? You have more then enough man power. Is because of what Gaara is, a demon container?" said Naruto

"Well there are two reasons. One is the council believes that going after Kazekage at this time is impossible. Second is that the older generation of the council fear him. Lastly there are those that think that this was an easy way to get rid of him." said Baki "Naruto I know that..." Baki didn't have a chance to say anything, as he was forcibly turned around and punched square in the face.

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT GAARA LIKE THAT! IT WAS PEOPLE LIKE _YOU_ THAT MADE HIM THE WAY HE WAS, AND NOW YOU TURN YOUR BACKS ON HIM!" screamed Naruto "I'M GOING TO TALK THAT COUN..."

"No, Naruto you misunderstand. This was Gaara's plan, in case this did happen. Right now without a Kazekage, we are vulnerable to an attack. Gaara protected this village during the fight. The thing is, if he didn't have to protect the village, he would of won that fight. Gaara has changed over the years. He says he does this the things he does, to become like you. He protects the villagers, even when the older generation fears him. However all the ninja of the Sand know Gaara is a great leader. If anything Naruto, he would want us to protect our village, our people." said Baki "I am sorry to tell you this."

Naruto was shaking in anger. These people, would just throw away a great warrior to protect their own asses.. He glared at Baki. Sure, he understood Gaara and the village's reasoning, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "If you need me, I well be at the hospital." said Naruto as he jumped onto a nearby roof top.

He made his way over to the Hospital, to check on Sakura. He stopped on one of the roofs, sensing something with both his nose and his heightened kitsune senses.

"Come on out, old lady." said Naruto.

"So you finally noticed me, young demon." said the same old lady from yesterday.

"No, I knew you were following me, but I didn't care." said Naruto as he turned around. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why a demon is interested in helping others. You can call me old lady. Why are you so interested in saving the Kazekage? Is it because he's a Jinchuuriki like yourself?"asked the Old Lady.

"Shut up you old hag, don't ever treat him like he's a weapon that can be thrown away. I will rip your head off if you do. The reason I am here is to bring Gaara back. I will save him, because he and I are the same. Except he was always alone. I had people who cared for me. He didn't; this village even tried to kill him. A few years ago, he and I did battle, and showed I showed him a higher path then death. I showed him that true power comes protecting the one you care about. Now he's Kazekage of the Sand Village. He should be treated with respect, yet this village does nothing to go save him. You people make me sick. If you want to fight, fine. But I will not stop, until I save Gaara. I will save him this time, you old hag." said Naruto

'_Never in my whole life, have I met someone with this many ideals. He takes things on his shoulders without care for the weight of them. Yet, he seems to believe that changes everything. I know my grandson is one of the Atasuki, and I will lend my strength to this one. Just this one last time.' thought the Old Lady. _

"You know, you have spirit kid. I will help you search for Kazekage Gaara-sama. I believe you have something, that I want to look closely at. Anyway, let's get down the hospital now. I bet your girlfriend is pretty lonely" said the Old Lady as she walked past Naruto.

"Wait she isn't my girlfriend. If you say that kinda stuff about her, she'll kill me!" said Naruto as took after the old lady.

Sakura was doing a check on Kankuro. She went to the hospital room, and looked at his chart.

'_By the way things look, he should be able to be out in couple of days. I didn't except anything less.' thought Sakura._

'_Cause I am the BEST!' _thought Inner Sakura

Sakura put the chart back in the container outside his door. Then she reached back and gave the door a gentle knock. She waited for a minute. The she heard his voice say "Come in."

"Kankuro, according the information I read on your condition, you should be out of here in a couple of days." said Sakura

"Thanks, but still any news about Gaara?" asked Kankuro

"Sorry, your scouts didn't report anything yet. But once Kakashi gets here, my team will head out. Kakashi is good at pursuit, even when there is no scent." said Sakura

"I just wish...I could of done more for him." said Kankuro sadly.

"Kankuro...it's okay." said Sakura

"I know, but still...he's my brother. Damn it." said Kankuro

"Don't worry we'll track those two down that took your brother." said Sakura

"No, track Gaara instead. Since there were two of them, they could have split up and met at another location. Just some advice, but I need to rest. So I can get better, get out of here and get my brother back." said Kankuro.

"Sure, I'll stop by to check on you later on." said Sakura "Later."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto

Sakura was walking down the hallway, when she heard a loud voice. "NARUTO, NO SCREAMING IN THE HOSPITAL!" screamed Sakura, as she hit him on the head.

"Sorry, but I wanted to see you. How is everything going here?" asked Naruto

"Good, actually. Kankuro should be up and running again in a couple of days. Also he gave me some advice, to track Gaara instead of his captors. He's still upset that he let them get away." said Sakura

"Well, we can't be much help here right now. When Kakashi comes..."

"Kononha Ninjas, Hatake Kakashi just crossed the Sand Village's borders, he should be here in a couple of hours." said an Anbu member of the Sand Village.

"Umm...thanks...when did you get here? asked Sakura.

Kakashi finally arrived that night. Naruto briefed him on the situation. Sakura told Kakashi about the wounded that she healed. They also told Kakashi about the Atasuki member that attacked the Sand Village and the one that attacked Kankuro.

"However the village has not made plans nor an attempt to save Gaara. In other words we are the ones who are supposed to save Gaara." said Naruto

"Any hints on where to start?" asked Kakashi

"Kankuro said to check around where he fought the other Atasuki member. He said don't look for an Atasuki member's scent, but instead for Gaara's. 'Cause Gaara is our target." said Sakura

"Fine, we leave in the morning. Do we have support in this from the village?" asked Kakashi.

"Temari has to stay under orders from the council, but Kankuro and an old lady want to help us.

Kankuro wants to come but he's still too injured to make the trip to bring his brother back, as for the Old Lady, I don't understand her reasons." said Naruto

"Naruto, show some respect. Her name is Chiyo-baa, she is one of the council members of the Sand Village. Jeez..I am starting to wonder, if you have changed at all." said Sakura

"But Sakura-chan, she told me to call her old lady." protested Naruto.

"No excuses." said Sakura as she smacked him on the head.

"Anyway, we leave in couple of hours. I need some rest after all." said Kakashi "Later."

_Back in Konoha..._

Tsunade was drinking her sake, when all of sudden the bottle broke.

'Bad Omen.' she thought for a moment. "Shizune, go find Team Gai. Order them to follow Kakashi's team and give them assistance." said Tsunade.

Naruto went walking around the Sand Village, accompanied by Temari. Since they were allies it was okay, however they were not allowed to go everywhere in the Sand VillageTemari looked at Naruto, amazed by how much he had changed. He was still the same, but with maturity.

"So Naruto, how have you been over the years? I mean you have been gone a long time." said Temari as she continued to walk beside him

"Well, it's been good. I have been training these past two years. I have learned a lot about myself, and my capabilities. Then add in the height, I've grown at least a foot and half. Next the hair which I admit is pretty nice. Finally all the hard work, so now my body is at its peak. Yeah, I have changed. But so have you Temari. I heard you are dating Shikamaru now. I remember your battle in the Chunin exam, he had you beat. Then you saved him. It's funny." said Naruto

"You know Naruto, you haven't changed at all. Well at least your personality anyway. You are still as obnoxious as ever. Yet you grew up and found a different view of the world. Probably a better one at that. My brother has changed since he met you. He strived to find out how you are both the same and yet so different. He decided that protecting the ones he cares about is better then just killing to prove his existence. I know that you think the Sand Ninja don't care about Gaara, but that's a lie. They love him. He protects this village so much. The reason they don't go after Gaara, is because they want to protect what he created. I know it's selfish..." said Temari.

"Don't worry, I understand. At first I thought you guys still wanted to get rid of Gaara, but I understand now. I know Gaara still feels alone though, and I will save him this time. That much I can promise." said Naruto "By any chance there isn't a ramen place around here is there? I'm STARVING!"

'Still the same old Naruto. Thank you' whispered Temari. "Yeah around the corner, my treat." said Temari.

The next day came and all four ninja met at the gate of Sand Village. When they all arrived, they were off. They arrived at the last place Gaara was spotted. Kakashi did a couple of seals and the Dog pack appeared. Following Kakashi's instructions, they were off.

"So Old Lady, why did you come and don't tell it's because of me. I hate it when people lie." said Naruto

"Naruto show some respect." said Sakura as she punched him in the back of the head.

"Well let's just say, I've got business to take care of while on this mission." said Chiyo-baa

"Fine, that'll do." said Naruto as he rubbed his head.

All of a sudden, the group heard a howl from one of the dogs.

"They found the scent let's go." said Kakashi. "They seem to be in the River Country. We should be able to get there pretty quickly. I have a feeling this will not be easy." said Kakashi.

_Elsewhere_...

"We have enemies approaching the hideout. Seems to be One Sand Ninja and Three Leaf Ninja. One of the Leaf's is Copy Ninja Kakashi, the other two I don't know. They will be here pretty soon, if I were to guess by this afternoon." said one member of Atasuki.

"Fine, we just need to slow them down. Itachi and Kisame, go have some fun. Before you go give 30 of your Chakra to finish this technique of pulling Shukaku of the Sand out of his container." said someone.

"Fine, not like we need that much to defeat those small fry's anyway." said Kisame

"Agreed" said Itachi.

The gang had just reached the River Country a half an hour ago. Soon they reached a road. Kakashi had a feeling this was not going to be easy. Something was wrong. Naruto felt the same thing. He could smell it in the air too. Sakura was wondering when the enemy would appear. Chiyoo-baa was thinking that they were going to be ambushed soon.

Soon they reached a location in the woods. "We should reach the location of Gaara within an half hour." Paku explained. "We just need to..the enemy is here."

There stood members of the Atasuki that Kakashi and Naruto knew quite well.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi." said Itachi.

Next Chapter

A LOT OF FIGHTS

Thank you for the reviews. I am sorry about the grammar, but I'm working in South Korea as an English teacher and having trouble with this word processor at work because it's all in Korean. I apologize for it. I'm still learning to read Korean. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Once again thanks for the reviews. If you want know anything else regrading the story let me know. You can email me at 


End file.
